Can I come in?
by wedgegeck
Summary: Brera wants to see his sister.  Alto is not inclined to let him in.  A bit of nonsense humor for one of my favorite series.  SherylxRankaxAlto.
1. Chapter 1

I just got my copy of _Macross Frontier: Itsuwari no Utahime_ yesterday, so forgive my indiscretion in wasting time like this. Really, though, poor Brera. He just wants cuddles. From his sister. But he does not get a place in the love triangle, I'm afraid. I'm all about the SherylxRankaxAlto OT3. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

"Ranka?" Alto turned to the doorway, hearing Brera's voice for what had to be the twelfth time that evening. His even tone had not really changed since the first time a half-hour previous. The pilot sighed, then confirmed that the hotel room door was still locked.

"Alto..." Ranka wrung her hands behind her back and gazed at the floor, suddenly embarrassed. "I feel bad for him."

Alto looked on, nonplussed, the sent a pointed look over at Sheryl, who was standing in the open doorway to the bedroom, an amused grin on her face.

"Ranka-chan," Sheryl began, "I'm sure he'll be fine. Out in the hall." She smiled disarmingly as Ranka looked over at her.

"But," the green-haired girl spoke uncertainly, "he sounds so lonely."

Alto resisted the urge to smack himself in the face, and walked over into the bedroom make a phone call. He returned a moment later. "There, Ranka, someone is sending dinner out to him in the hall. OK?" He tried not to sound frustrated.

Ranka smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Alto!" She hugged him. "You're so kind!"

Sheryl seized the initiative and took Ranka by the shoulders. "OK, now, let's go take a bath, Ranka-chan. Alto needs some time to himself," she looked amusedly at Alto, who was struggling to form a response. "Let's go wash your hair, all right?" She waved over her shoulder as she led the smaller girl away. "Don't think naughty thoughts, Alto!" Ranka blushed.

Out in the hallway, Brera sneezed and settled in for a long night of staring.

* * *

I'm horrible, but please review. I may be induced to write another bit of nonsense.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, I am the beautiful wife, Gabihime. I wrote this 'chapter' in response to Wedgegeck's original story. To be clear, the first chapter is written by him, and the second by me.

Poor Brera. At least he's good at patiently waiting in the hall. I guess that's something.

* * *

"Ai-kun," Brera began philosophically, "What do you think it is that makes us human? What creates in us a greater humanity? Is it, although we are single individuals, entirely alone in this vast universe, that we seek to forge bonds with one another, bonds that become unbreakable, no matter the time or distance between us? Being together with one another, although we all have separate hearts, coming to belong among others. I'm sure," and here he paused, his carefully modulated and utterly grave voice giving the slightest tremor, "I'm sure that's what it is."

He turned to look at the companion he shared the hallway with.

"Do you think that's right?"

Ai-kun, who had his nose deep in Brera's shoulderbag, snuffling around inside it, popped his head up at the question and came out with a pair of Brera's underwear hanging off one of his antenna.

The large olive-colored vajra cocked his head and trilled a response.

Brera sighed and shrugged.

"Do you want to play cards?" he asked. "We could play Gin Rummy, or Go Fish."

Ai-kun trilled again, presumably an affirmative, and then went back to rummaging in Brera's bag, his glossy dragonfly wings pressed against his back in concentration.

"Maybe they'll want to play cards," he thought aloud as he rose. "I'd better ask."

He knocked on the door.

At first there was silence on the other side, then at last came Alto's voice. He sounded resigned.

"Who is it." It didn't sound like a question at all.

"It's still Brera. Do you want to play cards? We could all play Crazy Eights. Ai-kun says he'll play."

"We're busy right now," answered Alto. "Maybe later."

"Busy doing what?" asked Brera promptly. His palms itched.

From the other side of the door came a muffled noise that might have been a sigh.

"Our hair."


End file.
